


Dreamesphere

by FeralDraeko



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDraeko/pseuds/FeralDraeko
Summary: Dreams are not just wishes we look towards or things we want. Those are in fact not really dreams. Those are wants and wishes. A dream, is a place you enter in your sleep. A place where your spirit is free from reality. A place that is normally peaceful and fun. But sometimes dreams become nightmares.A nightmare is a dream, but it is a corrupted dream. A dream taken over by the subconsciousness of our hearts and spirit. Often, nightmares are caused by sorrow in our hearts. Sometimes it is caused by trauma. But there is more to it than just that. That is what it simply seems to be on the outside. The truth is, it is the inner corruption, not of the mind, but of the Dreamesphere.You may be asking yourself what is the Dreamesphere? Well it is simply the place of dreams. And in this story you will read all about the Dreamesphere and its corruption. You will learn of a young character named Axil. A character who is the heir to the throne, and soon to be the ruler of the Dreamephere. Their gender you may ask? Well we will let you determine that on your own. For this story you are about to read is truly meant to be left up to you as the reader to dream about.





	1. Axil Dreame

“Axil Dreame? Are you present today?” Called out Professor Jaxton. (Pronounced  _ Jackson _ . Why? I wish I knew. Perhaps he was tired of people pronouncing it weirdly. Mr. Jaxton became Professor Jackson, with horrible spelling. And the funniest thing is that he’s a highschool teacher. That or this entire class is full of extremely smart high-school-aged students. Nope, now that’s a lie.) 

But regardless of my thoughts I snap my head up from my comfortable napping position on my desk and yell. “Here!” And all I get is an unsatisfied eye-roll from him. He, and everyone around me, thinks that all I do is sleep during this class, and no one can figure out how I am an A student. Well the truth is, my father forced me to come to Shytro High, a public high school, over my personal private high school. He said that I have to go and get good grades in order for me to come rule the land. And I really want to so here I am, no matter how annoying it is to have to be here. But, I will not let him down. 

Apparently I began daydreaming again because suddenly a ruler smacked my desk and scared me so badly I fell backwards in my seat and onto the floor. I have absolutely no fight response in a scary situation. I don’t even think I have a flight response. I have a “Get down and freeze” response. I am as good as dead in every horror movie ever made. Unless the murderer trips over me and dies by his own weapon. Now that would be amazing.

“Axil! Do you even know what we are talking about today? I have called your name three times and you didn’t respond even once. No matter where I move you always find a way to stop and just stare at something! Child what am I to do with you?”

“Uh… Let me sleep?” I questioned and Suddenly Professor Jaxton had a death glare pointed right at me. Bad Answer. REALLY BAD ANSWER!

“And Why should I let you sleep?”

“Oh that’s easy!” I should stop myself now. I know. I should stop myself now but I just started and- “It’s because I can enter the Dreamesphere and go back to the dreams and inspirations of the book! I can go the the Big Book of  Dreams and go all the way back to replay some of the dreams of the author that sparked the idea and-”

“Go to the office.”

“What? I-I’m not even finis-”

“GET OUT!”

I lowered my head and grabbed my bag and began my walk of shame. I can hear the whispers already. 

“That kid is so weird!”

“Dream-whatever? I swear they need mental help.”

Yeah, that’s right. The kids here don’t realize that they visit the Dreamesphere every night even when they don’t remember it. Most of the time their dreams are a bit too graphic for my taste so I avoid them. They just think I’m crazy. I’m the unstable, obviously crazy, kid. I’m Axil Dreame (pronounced  _ Dream _ ), the heir to the Dreame Throne, and future ruler of the entire Dreamesphere (pronounced  _ Dream-e-sphere _ ). I am a Being of Dreams. I’m not a human kid. But I age the same, I develop educationally the same as some of the smarter people, but I don’t live here. Well not normally. I live in an apartment here on earth provided by my dad who pays for everything. But once I graduate I’ll be living in the Dreamesphere which is a place that ANYTHING can happen in. But I have to figure out how to get out of getting a detention. 

“You may enter, Axil Dreame.” Sighed Principle Qwerty. (Yes, exactly like the keyboard.) 

“Principle Qwerty! We really have to stop meeting like this. It is embarrassing.” 

“Quit with the teasing, Axil. Let me guess you started talking about the ‘Dreamesphere’ again. When will you stop terrorizing your classes? You are an A student and here you are driving every one of your teachers up the wall with things they’re not willing to listen to.”

“Mr. Jaxton is the one who is terrorizing me. I have an A in his class! The highest A in that class! And he’s the one who asked why I should be allowed to sleep anyway!”

“Yes, I know Axil. This happens every other week. And somehow your father always manages to get you out of this mess no matter what happens. So I  have no choice but to give you a detention, because I have to by the District, but I suspect that you will somehow be excused from it. Now if you could make dreams come true over just talking about them then I wouldn’t be giving you one because I wouldn’t be working here.”

“Well, I can’t make them come true but you can! You just have to work for it Ms. Qwerty.”

“Axil, it is not that simple for the rest of us. You are getting good grades and you are a strong individual, no matter how strange you are, but not all of us are like that. Besides, not all dreams are good.”

“Well, You’re not wrong. Corruption of dreams is too common for my liking. That’s why I’m trying to get the best grades but the only way I can is by going to sleep. It’s weird but hearing lectures in my sleep helps me remember everything. I can see everything happening and it helps me but my teachers make it hard so I end up recording lectures to listen to at night.” 

“You strange, strange child. Alright Axil, here’s your detention slip and your pass, begone with you. And try not to end up back here in two weeks.”

“Yes’m! You got it!” I say as I grab the paper and disappear from the office. “She’s such a sweet person” I say to myself as I head to lunch. She’s not wrong about my dad, he gets me out of everything because I have straight A’s and believes that that excuses me from detention. However he scolds me for sleeping in class. But I don’t mind because right after I get to go visit dreams! And that is always a lot of fun. Overly Optimistic, yes. I must be because I get to visit and relive peoples dreams as I please. I don’t ever have anything bad to worry about. At least not right now.

Lunch was pretty chill. I have a few friends. Sira Whitewind, Darrell Makira, Alex Cawtyl, and Dani Cattale! All of them are just as strange as I am. Sira is shy and quiet for the most part with a softness for animals and others. Darrell likes a certain soda a lot. ©Faygo I think it was? Anyway he’s extremely down to earth. Alex was very hard-headed and liked to play jokes on us. These jokes are often gruesome with her amazing artistic ability. I believe she has a soft side though. And Dani, well she just doesn’t fit in anywhere else. I don’t know her very well but she’s really outgoing once you get to know her and she  likes to do everything at once it seems. Often sewing but occasionally writing. And today was one of those days.

“What are you writing about Dani?” I asked her.

“Me? Oh I’m writing a horror story about Alex, Sira and Darrell. Sira is the main character who is being taken over by a parasitic-virus, Darrell is living two different lives in secret and Alex is a murderer who can turn into a wolf as she pleases. Probably the only lone wolf in the world able to live perfectly fine without a pack.”

“Heh, makes sense. Is it dark and gorey?” Alex smirked leaning over to get a look. 

“Who do you think we are? Murderers?” Sira demanded.

“Yes.” Dani replied with a smirk and watched as Sira’s face went into shock. She was pretty innocent, murdering was far from the top of the list. 

Darrell just laughed. “Yo! That sounds epic. Are we all killers? Can I be a killer? I think I’d do pretty good at being scary!”

“Dude you live two lives in the story! Chill. Besides, no one is better than me! Clearly!” Alex smirked while taking his bottle of soda. 

I smiled softly to myself just daydreaming as they all talked about this story called “ _ Bloodies Hands _ ” It sounded worthwhile and everyone seemed to love the idea. I snapped out of it when I suddenly heard my name.

“What about Axil?” 

“What?” I asked, shaking my head to wake up.

“Dang it Axil your day dreaming again! What’s interesting about you hmm? Why isn’t Dani writing about you?” Alex asked elbowing me in the ribs to get my attention fully.

“Hey don’t assume things! For all you know I could be writing about them right now! Anyway, Dreame is unique in their own way. I have a feeling that the reason they’re constantly drifting off into a dream-state has to do with their story that they don’t wish to tell right now. Maybe someday their story will be told. But for now, I am going back to class. Love y’all. No more hints about my story. If you want to know more then read it when I’m finished.”

I looked from Dani towards the others. Perhaps someday my story would be known. But for now I was happy being quiet about it and dreaming every chance I could. Allowing my physical body to remain on earth and my consciousness enter my dream body. By now most of my teachers assume that I am narcoleptic, or in other words that I fall asleep at random and I'm constantly tired. Which is decently true. But I choose to fall asleep. The world is tiring and too real for my taste. I like being able to dream as I please and escape reality. And before I knew it the day was over and I was walking home. 


	2. A Mixed Dream

It is weird to think that all living beings enter the Dreamesphere. But it’s true. Most people just don’t realize or recognize it unless they are a vivid and constant dreamer. I see it every time I come back home. And today was no different. After being scolded by my father I went down the hill, tripped and stumbled into a dream. Apparently someone clunked out as soon as they got home because it was a very familiar person having an argument with their mother. 

I took the form of a black fluffy cat which I assumed was their cat at some point. I stalked around watching them. In a dream a person’s face is always fuzzy. Because it’s their consciousness not their real form. So I really couldn’t tell who it was that was dreaming. But their mother was fairly clear to see. She looked familiar but I couldn’t tell why.

“We have to start packing. Kris left and hasn’t been back.” The woman cried. I could see the dreamer tense up. 

“I told you this would happen! You say that I never give him a chance, well this was his last chance and he abandoned you AGAIN! Well I’m done with this! I am done with you and your lies!”

I folded my ears back and looked around. A dark shadow seemed to stand over the back of the dreamer.  _ ‘CORRUPTION!’  _ I thought and sprung into action. As heir of the Dreamesphere I have to try to fight the corruption and I was not going to go down without a fight. I can’t save everyone from nightmares but I can try!

I ran after the dreamer as they went into their room and jumped into their backpack and meowed at them. I could see them smile.

“I won’t ever leave you again Wolverine. I promise. Come on let’s go to a real home.” 

Wolverine. What a cute name for a cat. Hehe. What a cute name for me at the moment! 

With that they picked up the backpack with me in it, changing it to a safe and cozy cat carrier, (which impressed me because not many people have this good of control within their dreams most of the time), and left through the window of the room. I felt proud of myself for pushing back the Corruption long enough to allow the dreamer control of their dream. But I turned my ear to the woman in the house now yelling as we ran.

“Dani! Dani, come back! Dani! Da-” The voice faded into the distance and I suddenly realized why the woman looked familiar. The dreamer wasn’t just anyone; it’s Dani! And she was dreaming about a bad time in her life. 

I started putting things together and became overwhelmed losing my control over the corruption because we ran to a convenient store and somehow ended up in this like dark warehouse things that looked like a quickly thrown together group foster home. Everything was okay but it was still bad. I could feel Dani’s discomfort as she tried to leave the warehouse. And before I knew it I was suddenly booted out of the dream by a large white light and was thrown onto the ground of the Dreamesphere. I was shaking and sputtering. I felt something bad from before that dream and ran up to the palace, to the Dream Hall and pushed my way to the Big Book of Dreams. 

I began flipping through it identifying Dani’s Dreamer’s Code and the label of her dream “runaway cluster-frick.” It said something else but I choose not to read it. However I went back about a week and saw another dream labeled “Argument” but that wasn’t what I was looking for. Something worst was present I just had to find it. And two and a half weeks back from tonight’s dream was one labeled “Betrayed”. I closed my eyes and pressed Play on the dream.

I was thrown into a rendition of the dream that took place that night. It was like watching a movie and from the very beginning I could see the dark shadow. But there wasn’t one like normal. No this one had several within it. I felt sick. Most nightmares are only caused by one. But people with PTSD often have up to three. This one had 7. Seven! I knew this had to be bad and these things clearly had been around for longer than I ever would have guessed. Multiplied by not only one traumatic event, but several. And one… One was different… 

The dream wasn’t a dream. It was a night  _ terror _ . Worse than even a nightmare like the one I was just in which was pretty mild even. No, this one was so much worse. I saw Dani running up the stairs only to confront her mother again who kept shoving her off. It looked like a man was with her mother. I guess it was only fair to assume that this was ‘Kris’ from before. 

“Mom listen to me! Listen to me before I die!” Dani pleaded.

“We are going to the bar. Get out of the way.”

“You would rather I die?” Dani’s upset state suddenly turned and she became extremely angry. She began trying to kill both her mother and this ‘Kris’ guy. 

Suddenly she woke up but I wasn’t booted out of the dream. Instead I was trapped looking through her eyes. I couldn’t move. I realized that part of the reason the corruption is so bad is the tag team between night terror and sleep paralysis. A sleep-like state in which night terrors occur to a being who cannot move at all and must suffer through it. I began crying and managed to tear myself out of the dream. Appearing back into the friendly white room filled with screenshots of good dreams on it’s walls. I got up and ran outside throwing up. I couldn’t do this. I had to stop the Corruption before it tore my friend, and everyone else apart. 


	3. Sickly & Exhuasted

The next morning I walked into Shytro High dragging my bookbag behind me. I was slumped over as I walked and ran into Darrell and Sira who picked me up and began to look me over like doctors looking over a dying patient. 

“You look horrible.”

“I feel horrible.”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“I don’t feel like it, I- burgh” I say almost throwing up. 

“They don’t seem like they got the flu.” Darrel said lazily. “Maybe they have food poisoning?”

“What did you eat?” Sira asked me. 

“Nothing. I have been feeling too sick to eat. I saw horrors I wish I didn’t see” I sighed. They seemed to understand but I didn’t even understand myself. Do they believe me? Does someone finally believe me?

* * *

Apparently I blacked out because I woke up on a cot in the nurse’s office.

“You’re finally up. Your friends were worried about you.”

“How long was I out?”

“Four hours. I have already emailed your father to come pick you up. Do you normally black out? I know you have a history of narcolepsy.”

“Yea but normally I wake up really easily. And normally I dream too… But I don’t even know what happened, It just went black and I woke up here. Apparently four hours later?”

The nurse sighed and a knock sounded at the door. She went and answered it and a finely dressed man walked through the door. He looked concerned. “Feelin’ better Axil? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Or several” I could tell he knew immediately what had happened. And it was clear when we took me home directly after.

“You have been jumping through dreams you typically don’t mess with Axil. Why is that may I ask?”

“Um… Well I uh….”

“Saw someone you knew? Axil it is dangerous to jump into your friends’ personal lives. By that I mean their dreams. You cannot go into the dreams of people you are attached to you know this!”

“Yes I know this! But I quite literally fell into the dream in the first place. I never wanted to but I did. And there was a Corruption in the dream so I had to act against it. And I did at first. But I realized who it was and panicked a little and it went south kind of…” I sighed. “Dad, I got a bad feeling seeing the Corruption and I felt like I had to make the effort to go back in her history of dreams and went to that one that stood out and there were SEVEN Corruptions! That’s the most I ever saw and one of them… It was different. Something that is so abnormal that it travels freely to different trauma-inflicted hosts. But this one didn’t travel… It looked as if it had stayed. It was red in color and looked like it was holding barbed-chains. It-”

“It was an Eternal Sleep Paralysis Corruption. A Sleep Paralysis Corruption that doesn’t travel like most do. They are extremely rare on their own much less the Eternal kind. Eternals take advantage of a host and act like the alpha wolf of a pack. They take control and order the other, normal Corruption around. They normally last to Death. Mostly in veterans of war.” He paused and sighed. “There’s something I’ve been avoiding telling you for a long time. It is another reason I sent you to Shytro High.”

“What do you mean?”

“Axil, the Dreamesphere is in danger. I thought that sending you to a public school on Earth would keep you safe and give me enough time to take control of the Corruption. But I am not strong enough. The power gets stronger each generation, and I had hoped that I was strong enough since my mother before me was. But it seems that it is getting much worse.”

“I don’t understand.” I said wanting to believe it was some sick joke. I wanted him to suddenly smile and say ‘ _ I’m joking Axil! Your friend has been through a lot. That is all’ _ but the truth is he didn’t say that.

“People on Earth are beginning to hit an all time high of bad thoughts especially at a younger age. More adults are failing to provide for their children leading to severe depression and trauma which is fed on by Corruption. The Corruption in our world is multiplying and I have been unable to defeat them fully on my own. And you are not yet ready to do this alone. You are still young and should be free to dream and bounce and fly as you please…”

“Then let me find recruits!” I spoke without thinking. “My friends-”

“By law you cannot intervene with your friends and their dreams!”

“Then as the heir to the Dreamesphere I demand that I be given their Dreamer’s Codes so that I may use their help to defeat the-”

“As the King of the Dreamesphere I forbid you from retrieving your friends’ Dreamer’s Codes! You are too young for this! It is obvious! Just look at what happened! You blacked out! When a being blacks out they do not enter the Dreamesphere and they definitely are not in the real world! You are too young!”

“Fine!” I snap. We had been sitting at my apartment for several minutes during this argument and I finally opened my door and got out making sure to slam it closed before running to my apartment. My world was dying and my father was telling me I am too weak alone, but yet I cannot get help from the few people who I trusted. Maybe he was right. It is law that I cannot seek their help but I have no knowledge of what to do next. Maybe I should sleep over it. I’ll go home, avoid the palace and just fly through the land. Yea that sounds good. 


	4. Flight

I waited as I watched the change between the real world and the Dreamesphere. It’s hard to tell most of the time but some people can see the change as you begin to see a new world other than your bedroom or wherever it is that you sleep. Sometimes it’s a bit flickery because your consciousness is trying to enter but your body is unable to allow it to easily. This time it was pretty flickery due to my emotional state. 

When I finally entered the Dreamephere I took no time going into my own private dream world. It was dark, in the middle of the night. I had taken the form of a bird. That wasn’t unusual but it felt different. I felt like someone was chasing me as I tried flying off, running a bit and taking a leap to begin my flight. I was flying away in a panic without ever knowing why. The world was recognizable to me, but altered. It’s like I couldn’t truly remember what my home was like. It really shows how false peoples memories can be when describing a crime event they witnessed. We can never truly remember exactly what happened. Even in places we lived for years, we can never truly see something exactly from memory and it shows.

I somehow made my way to some flat housetops where people resided within; either awake doing stuff or asleep. I flew onto a building for a brief moment of rest and looked around me. No one was awake and as I ventured further into the building it became dark and ragged. Uncomfortably cold too. The house turned into a hall, and down that hall was a room. I entered the room to find myself face to face with my own Corruption. 

"You... But how I am a Dreame" 

"You really think that you are void of Corruption Axil? You are not high and mighty because of your title and your birthrights y'know"

"Well I mean... I know that but you didn't exis-"

"DIDN'T EXIST! I have been here the whole time waiting for the day you would finally confront me! Every living creature on the planet Earth has at least one Corruption. And you dare say that you didn't think I existed for you?! Pathetic!"

I winced at the shadowy figure screaming at me, scolding me for my negligence. Of course it existed. I was so caught up in the good things in life I forgot the bad. I wanted to hide away in shame. But I felt something pull at my heart and I looked up at it. "You're right. I didn't think you existed and I still don't think it! You are just a bad part of the mind that takes over the Dreamesphere because you are so beyond pathetic that you insist that you must feed on others fear! Creatures like you DO NOT exist and you NEVER will exist because as long as I'm here I will rid of your kind once and for all!" I scream charging at the shadowy figure who was now in panic and trying to run from me. I don't know what came over me or what happened but a bright light appeared and I heard the Corruption scream in agonizing pain and watched it disintegrate. Suddenly I was outside again and the world, my world, was at peace again. I smiled to myself before suddenly feeling overwhelmingly exhausted.

I fell over into the grass below me and just laid there for a bit. Closing my eyes and resting.


End file.
